1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window blind controllers and more particularly pertains to security devices for controlling window blinds which may be adapted for automatically periodically lifting and lowering a single slat of a conventional venetian blind or mini blind set to simulate human activity to an observer located outside the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window blind controllers is known in the prior art. More specifically, window blind controllers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting and lowering blinds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for automatically periodically lifting and lowering a single slat of a conventional venetian blind or mini blind set to simulate human activity to an observer located outside the window in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,681 to Dodich discloses a tilt control for window blinds and method of manufacture which includes a tilt control rod rotatably mounted in a channel having a nonrotatable stop bracket. The tilt control rod has a pair of tilt control discs nonrotatably mounted thereon, the tilt control discs having a stop surface for engaging the stop bracket. A pair of the discs are disposed with the respective stop surfaces facing one another but angularly separated to define the range of rotational movement of the tilt control rod. The invention described is unrelated to the function of automatically moving a single window blind slat such that an outside observer might believe their own activity was being watched from inside.
The prior art also discloses window blind control apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,550 to Long et al. which consists of an apparatus for selective control in the opening and closing of an associated window blind arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,087 to Archer et al. shows an apparatus for controlling a D.C. motor used in the lifting and lowering operation of a window blind or an awning including a motor rotor pulse generator and counter means for stopping the motor at the end positions of the blind or awning.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,382 by Fluckiger, apparatus which facilitates the raising and lowering of a pull-up band for a window blind is described. The invention includes an axially rotatable winding shaft having at least one winding roller disposed thereon, the winding roller being adapted to extend and retract a pull-up band wound thereon responsive to a drive mechanism which transfers motion from the winding shaft to the winding roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,478 to Chen discloses an electrically operated driving shaft control device for a window blind which includes a driving means having a shaft with a guiding roller. A rope encircles the guiding roller and connects to a blind. The invention also has means for breaking an electric circuit when a predetermined tension of the rope is reached during rotation of the driving shaft.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,588 to Ming relates to an attachable hand-operated/automatic dual usage venetian blind controller to set the blades of such a venetian blind together at any angle or to draw up the blades together to one side of the window by means of infrared remote control so as to regulate the light and air passing through. All five of the inventions disclosed above deal with opening, closing, or drawing up a window blind set or awning.
None of the disclosures teaches a way for automatically moving a window blind slat such that an outside observer might believe their own activity was being watched from inside whereby lessening the likelihood of a break-in.
In this respect, the security device for controlling window blinds according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically periodically lifting and lowering a single slat of a conventional venetian blind or mini blind set to simulate human activity to an observer located outside the window.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved window blind controllers which can be used for automatically periodically lifting and lowering a single slat of a conventional venetian blind or mini blind set to simulate human activity to an observer located outside the window. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for controlling window blinds. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.